date night
by attack-of-teh-Akatsuki
Summary: Well I was having a major writer's block so I wrote this one shot please R&R I would like to know what you think. The title explains it all I added another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am having major writer's block so I wanted to do this oneshot story for fun. I don't own a thing and the song names will be down at the bottom. Enjoy

Yoshi's pov

Gen and me decied to have some fun and do a karoke night at his place. I just finished a song by myself. "Hey Yoshi lets do a song together." I looked at him and smiled "Sure you can pick." He got up and picke 'All I ever wanted' by Basshunter. "You sing the first part then I will sing the second part ok." He grinned "Ok lets do this." I yelled happily

**(Yoshi's part)**

Oh all I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling (smilin')  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see

Oh All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

Oh All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

[Drum and Bass]  
**(Gen's part)**

****I'm so alone  
here on my own  
and I am waiting for you to come  
I want to be  
a part of you  
think of all the things we could do

And everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed When said this he grinned at Yoshi. **PREVERT. **Yoshi gave him a EWW look. Gen just grinned and kept on singing  
you are the one, you're in my eyes  
all I ever wanted in my life

Oh All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

Oh All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

(are you ready)  
**(Sing together)**

Oh All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted was you and me

All I ever wanted!

That ended the song. They leaned toward eachother kissing. They pulled back and just hugged laughing enjoying eachothers company. "Do you want me to cook you something Gen?" Yoshi asked. "Sure, what are you going to cook me," Yoshi thought for a moment then looked up at him. "Whatever you have in the kitchen that I could cook with." They walked toward it. Gen wraped his arms around Yoshi's waist. He put his chin oh Yoshi's shoulder. "You know that the reason I picked that song is how I feel about you, I really all I really want is for you to be happy nothing is a important as you are to me." Gen turn Yoshi around so he could face him. "I love you Yoshimori and nothing can change that." He leaned down and kissed the shorter boy passionaltey. He pulled back and looked down at Yoshi. He had a bright red blush he finally answered standing on his tippytoes to which the taller boy's lips saying. "I love you too Gen." They just stood their kissing. Gen's stomached growled. He pulled back blushing mumbling sorry. Yoshi just laugh grabbing hold of Gen's hand he pulled him into the kitchen. "Let me get you something to eat so I can kiss you better without being interutpted by your stomach." Gen just blushed more following the shorter boy.


	2. Chapter 2

I have have decied to write another chapter to this story. Which is going to be a 'I dont want to work on my other storys so I will do this' type of story. Well since christmas is close this is going to be a fun special X-mas story date thing and its going to have fun Snow in it YAY. ENJOY...I don't own a thing excpet this plot thingie. *goes off to turn music on and curse the evil headphones that refuse to work* This is totally random but I just found a chirstmas song and Lady GaGa wrote it. The first thing I thought was Oh No this isn't going to be a normal christmas song. I was right it was a dirty christmas song I didn't even knew that christmas could be prevertfied.

Yoshi pov

Yoshi woked up still in dazed he looked at the window. "Whats with that white frost stuff." Yoshi pulled the covers off and his eyes went wide, "C-COLD ITS FREAKEN COLD!" He jumped back underneath the covers cursing. "Great its too cold to step a foot out from my covers to even go over to Gens." **But I can't be rude and not even show up...UGH. **He layed their, thinking over the pros and cons of not getting up. " SCREW IT I'M GETTING UP!" He got up so fast that he got tangled up in his covers and fail face first.**Ow that wasn't smart. **He had a big red mark on his face till he got to Gens. He knocked on the door, Gen answered quickly. "Hey I know excatly what we are going to do today." Yoshi walked in happy that it was warm inside. "Really what are we going to do?" He turn around to a smirking Gen. "You"ll see."

Later

"Ok why do you have my eyes cover up."**I swear Gen if I trip and fall. **"its a secert we're almost their and don't worry I won't let you fall." **What are you a mind reader.**

"We're here." Gen dropped his hands down. Yoshimori stared at the beautiful scene out before him. It was a part of a park where no one goes to the snow hasn't been distrubed. Their were trees that dotted the land here and their. "Oh wow its pretty." Yoshi leaned down and picked up some snow forming it into a ball. He backed away a few steps and launched.** Dircet hit.** It hit Gen's face." WAR I DELCARE WAR!" Gen yelled. They ran away from each other. They threw snowballs, hid behind trees, cheated by forming kekkai walls, and using their fast speed."HEY thats cheating." Gen stoped throwing snowballs and yelled back, "if you can use kekkai walls I can use my speed."

**He has a point. **"I surrender, lets build a snowman instead." Yoshi beamed a smile at Gen when he said he surrender. "Ok." They each started on a differnt part of the snowman. Yoshi got the head. Gen got the bottom and middle. "It looks like a blob." Yoshi sighed. "Maybe if we put a face and scarff on it," Gen looked disappionted at the snowmen fail. It made it even more uglier. "Well we can't make a good snowmen." Yoshi laughed then snezzed. "Lets go get something to warm us up like hot cocco or something," Gen suggested.

At a hot cocco stand (LOL I don't even know if they exist)

"Its so good," Yoshi was in bliss. A nearby shop was playing christmas music. Gen stopped and listen for a moment. Instantly reconizeing the song he leaned down into yoshi ear "Listen to the song that is playing." **Hmm? **

I really can't stay - But, Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go - But Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shores  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - ohh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - i say, when you touch my hair  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get rid of that old coat  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

After finishing listen to the song. Gen pull Yoshi over to the side. He whispered, "Its cold out here." He leaned down and kissed the shorter boy, Yoshi leaned in more deepen the kiss. This continue for a few more moments till the hot cocco seller said "Excuse me." Gen and Yoshi broke from the kiss blushing looking over the hot cocco seller. They mumbled a sorry and walked away. **Thats so embrassing. **"Sorry hehe for embrassing you Yoshi," **Aww thats sweet. **" Their is no reason to say sorry its ok." After Yoshi said this Gen perked up. "Lets go home so we can get warmed up," **You have to love him. He trys his best from me. What have I done to ever desvred to meet him. He is so sweet. He has his blunt, dense, and kind moments. I Love You. **They both thought. They walked home holding hands.

Gah i'm finished and Yes they both thought the same thing at the end. The song is called 'Baby its cold outside' its been redone by so many people its not even funny. I hope the people who read this story like it. I just wanted to have christmas date story for this couple. THEY NEED MORE LOVE.


End file.
